


Убийственная любовь / Love is Murder

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Дин уверен в том, младший брат, ища спасения для него, заглянет под каждый камень – или в любую могилу – но иногда Сэм все же может его удивить.Очевидно, где-то в 9-10 сезоне.





	Убийственная любовь / Love is Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528242) by K Hanna Korossy. 

Дин почти закончил готовить себе сандвич со стейком, когда услышал, как входная дверь бункера открылась. Он посыпал его луком, прислушиваясь к грохоту здоровенных Сэмовых ботинок по металлической лестнице... нет, кажется, там ещё кто-то шагает? Он нахмурился. Ха! Сэм обычно бывал очень скрытен в отношении того, куда он уходит – для Сэма это означало лёгкий румянец и неуклюжие отговорки в помощи охотнику насчёт какой-либо инфы. Так что Дин, прихватив пакетик чипсов, отправился посмотреть, что там происходит.

Сэм и впрямь пришёл не один. Если только тот гипотетический охотник, которому он помог, не напал потом на Сэма – что не было невероятным, учитывая их послужной список – то чувак, идущий вниз по ступеням с натянутым на голову мешком и руками в наручниках, им не был. Наручники, кстати, были без охранных знаков, то есть это точно был человек.

Дин оглядел брата с головы до ног. На нём не было ни крови, ни следов ушибов, и двигался он нормально. Что ж, Дин откусил кусок от сандвича и с набитым ртом спросил брата:  
– Был на распродаже?

Сэм подтолкнуп незнакомца к столу-карте и сунул под него стул. Потом стянул ему мешок с головы. Незнакомец подслеповато заморгал. Его рот был заклеен скотчем – Сэм всегда делал всё, как положено. Незнакомцу было лет сорок, он был чисто выбрит, в рубашке поло и слегка помятых брюках. В общем, обычный мистер Джо Заурядный, кроме разве что глаз. Их синева была почти такой же, как у Каса, но они были темны, хоть это и не имело отношение к цвету.

– Это Отис Бёрк.

Жуя сандвич, Дин порылся у себя в памяти. Нет, глухо.  
– Ладно, и?

– Он серийный убийца.

Вообще-то это не самая странная вещь, которую можно было услышать от Сэма. Так что Дин проявил лишь лёгкое любопытство к этому человеку. Ну, ещё отвращение и желание убить от Метки – но это так, ерунда. Дин проглотил кусок и улыбнулся Сэму.  
– Умеешь ты, Сэмми, принести нужное в дом.

Сэм отодрал скотч со рта Бёрка. Тот, ранее не выказывающий никаких реакций на то, как Сэм его представил, кроме некоторой угрюмости, тут дёрнулся и заговорил:  
– Он сумасшедший! Я не знаю, откуда...

– Заткнись, – хором сказали Дин и Сэм.

Бёрк уставился на них с нескрываемой злобой.

Сэм бросил на пол сумку, которую держал в руке, и снял с плеча рюкзак, отправив его туда же. Достал откуда-то – Дин не заметил откуда – наручники, и пристегнул Бёрка к стулу.  
– Не дёргайся, пристрелю, – сообщил он пленнику. Тот недовольно сжал губы, но спорить не стал. Когда у Сэма был такой вид, с ним и Дин старался не спорить.

Сэм направился в библиотеку, и Дин пошёл за ним следом, по пути ещё раз откусив от своего замечательного сандвича. Они отошли в тот угол библиотеки, из которого их нельзя было услышать в штабном зале – акустические особенности бункера были им давно уже известны. Дин поставил тарелку на ближайшую книжную полку, и, прежде чем заговорить, потянулся еще раз глянуть на их гостя.  
– У тебя есть какие-то особые причины дружить с серийными убийцами? – мягко спросил он.

Сэм покосился в сторону, потом сдался и, цапнув Динов бутерброд, откусил от него большой кусок. Когда Дин скорчил ему на это гримасу, он лишь смущенно пожал плечами.  
– Пообедать не успел, – дожевав, сказал он и приподнял брови.– Что, даже не спросишь, откуда я взял сведения о нём? – вернулся он к обсуждаемой теме.

Дин в принципе догадывался. Он предполагал, что бурный поток Сэмовых исследований последних дней как-то был с этим связан; и две весьма долгие поездки "за припасами" накануне – тоже. Он никогда не сомневался в том, что, возьмись Сэм расследовать какое-нибудь людское преступление, он в этом лучше преуспеет, нежели многие опытные детективы, скорей всего. Но сейчас Дин просто пожал плечами, обозначивая готовность это выслушать.

– Я нашёл кое-что в дневнике Бэлы, и опросил одну из жертв.

При воспоминании о Бэле Дин нахмурился. Вот уж о чём он не сожалел нисколько – о том, что эту сучку уволокли в Ад.  
– Из жертв – в смысле...

– Призраков, да. Я разыскал несколько могил, и нашёл призрака, который согласился поговорить со мной.

Мда, это было креативно, даже для Сэма. Призраки сначала обычно не были злобными убийцами. Кое-кто из них задерживался на этом свете на некоторое время, а потом рассеивался; другие просто торчали тут долгое время в растерянности, или наоборот, в решимости, прежде чем начинали ехать крышей. В том, что застрявшие жертвы убийств могли помочь в поисках своего убийцы, был смысл. Таких источников местные копы точно не имели.  
– Умно, – согласился Дин. – Но как-то не объясняет, зачем ты притащил в дом этого... Отиса. Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы не можем его тут оставить? Или ты... – он сузил глаза, от внезапной догадки по коже его поползли мурашки. – Погоди-ка. Ты ведь не отыскал его для меня в качестве... ну, ты понял – чтобы выпустить пар?

Ответом стало удивленное выражение на лице Сэма, и это было облегчением. Они ещё пока не дошли до такого. Решительным "_нет_" Сэм подтвердил это, потом вздохнул и распрямился во весь рост. Дин приготовился – сейчас будет подача. Ага:  
– Отдай ему Метку.

Дин моргнул. Посмотрел на брата.  
– Чего?

– Мы не смогли просто избавиться от Метки. Ладно. Давай попробуем передать её кому-то.

Дин моргнул опять.  
– Ну... Даже если бы я это мог сделать, в чём я совсем не уверен... а ты не думаешь, что это было бы совсем дебилизмом – передавать её тому, кто и так уже безжалостный убийца? – и он сложил руки на груди, ощущая яростно-возмущённое жжение Метки.

Сэм склонился к нему и провёл языком по пересохшим губам.  
– Бёрк убил одиннадцать женщин, это те, о ком я знаю. Более половины – несовершеннолетние девочки, пойманный им на улице. Его модус операнди – связывал их так, что они не могли дышать. А потом...

– Хватит, – рявкнул Дин. Он знал, как справляться со сверхъестественным злом. Но зло человеческое, особенно то, от которого страдали женщины – это било его наотмашь каждый раз. – Если ты прав...

– Отдай ты Метку хоть кому – это ведь будет нескончаемый смертный приговор, да? Так отдай её такому, как он, – Сэм махнул рукой в штабной зал. – Тому, кто заслуживает быть похороненным настолько глубоко, что его никто никогда не отыщет.

_Ого_. Ошарашенный, Дин уставился на младшего. Он был даже не в состоянии разобраться в той смеси чувств, что забурлили в нём – смеси ужаса, недоумения и... да ладно – и надежды. Он попытался обдумать аргументы Сэма непредвзято; и, почти не сознавая этого, потёр Метку, от которой в это время распространялась сильнейшая пульсация – до самых кончиков его пальцев, до самой его души.  
– Сэм... – тихо сказал он.

– Дин, это логично, – настойчиво сказал Сэм, но в голосе его звучала не столько логика, сколько отчаяние. – Мы делали такое с Доктором Бентоном, помнишь? Он тоже был злом, которое нельзя убить. Берка, конечно, можно, но, если он заберёт проклятье, это _исцелит тебя_. Скажешь, он такого не заслужил?

Сэм не спрашивал, думал ли Дин о заслуженности своего собственного исцеления, потому что они оба знали – у Дина с этим проблемно. Но мерзавец, пытавший женщин ради своего удовольствия? Дин мысленно выглянул в штабной зал. Да, они не охотились на людей – тут была их граничная черта. Вот только можно ли считать это – человеком?

Дин прикрыл глаза. Он не хотел такого. Не хотел брать на свою совесть ещё кого-то. Не хотел перевешивать бремя, взятое им добровольно, на другого. Но разве были альтернативы? Похоже, даже Чарли ничего не нашла по их единственной зацепке.

– Дин...

– Ладно, – буркнул он.

– Ладно? – голос Сэма был запинающийся, словно он поверить боялся в его согласие.

Глаза их встретились. Было видно по ним, что оба некоторым образом проклинали себя за этот план; но это всё же было лучше того, что может статься с Дином впоследствии. Или – что может Дин, если оставить его таким, как сейчас, впоследствии сделать с Сэмом. 

– Ладно, – Сэм выдохнул. Внезапно он словно помолодел, и Дин проглотил сожаление о своём решении. Ради Сэма – оно того стоило.  
– Что делал Каин, когда отдавал тебе Метку? Был какой-то ритуал?

– Нет. Мы просто ухватились рука за руку, и у него был такой вид, словно он... сосредотачивался. И Метка просто... переместилась. Жглось, кстати, просто блядски.

– Ага. Ладно, значит, требуется лишь, чтобы оба участника были согласны. Так?

Дин кивнул. Потом поднял бровь.  
– И как ты собираешься уговорить Отиса на такое?

Сэм лишь глянул на него. Затем повернулся и пошёл в штабной зал.

– Значит, так, – сказал он Бёрку. Голос у него опять звучал жёстко. – Ты кое-что сделаешь для нас, а мы взамен не расскажем копам о твоём небольшом... хобби.

Лицо у Бёрка разгладилось. Вероятно, он подумал, что наконец-то всё понял. Знал бы он.  
– Что именно "кое-что"?

Сэм махнул Дину, тот подошёл, закатывая рукав. Метка выделялась на коже воспалённым шрамом.

Бёрк скривился.  
– Это какое-то клеймо? – он вздохнул. – Понятно, у тебя свои собственные развлечения. Разбираешься, значит. Вот так ты меня и нашёл?

Челюсть брата выдвинулась, и Дин приготовился вмешаться, если Сэм выйдет из себя. Что было иронично, учитывая, что печатью насилия был отмечен не брат, а он сам.  
– Заткнись и слушай, – рявкнул Сэм.– Это не клеймо, это проклятие. Оно может быть передано только на того, кто сам пожелает его нести. Если ты возьмёшь его на себя, то обещаю – мы скроем всё, тобой сделанное; будет в буквальном смысле как в могиле.

Дин проглотил смешок.

Бёрк подозрительно оглядел обоих.  
– Что значит – "проклятье"? Я не верю во всякое там мумбо-юмбо.

– Что ж, тогда это для тебя не проблема, да? – и Сэм надавил: – Согласишься взять проклятье – и можешь уходить.

Бёрк минуту обдумывал это. В желудке Дина провернулся съеденный сандвич – при мысли о том, что его кошмар почти окончен... и о том, что для этого потребуется.

– Что мне сделать? – всё ещё настороженным тоном наконец спросил Бёрк.

Сэм шагнул к нему и расстегнул наручник сначала на подлокотнике стула, потом на запястье Бёрка. Без спроса стянул один рукав его куртки, обнажив бледную кожу руки под коротким рукавом рубашки. Потом глянул на Дина.  
– Готов?

– Нет, – пробормотал Дин, подходя ближе. Он встал рядом с Бёрком и закатал свой рукав ещё выше. – Ну ладно.

Бёрк потряс головой.  
– Что ты собираешься..?

– Ты сделаешь это? Или мне везти тебя в ближайший полицейский участок, со всеми найденными у тебя уликами? – неумолимо спросил его Сэм.

Бёрк сузил глаза. Хотя Дин различал в них страх, он не слишком удивился, когда тот выплюнул:  
– Давай.

Сэм бдительно навис рядом, пока Дин, протянув руку, ухватывал Бёрка за предплечье. Тот автоматически сделал то же самое с рукой Дина. Потом Дин сосредоточился.

И приказал Метке перейти. Представил, как она перетекает на руку Бёрка, как это было с его собственной рукой.

– Давай, давай, – почти беззвучно повторял он; и почувствовал, что Сэм поддержал его.

– И что..? – начал было Бёрк.

– Заткнись, – рявкнули оба Винчестера.

Метка вспыхнула. Дин ощутил, как она потянулась к Бёрку. А потом – она опять утихла, ушла болью глубоко, в кость, словно корни там пустила.

Он выпустил Бёрка и откинулся назад.

– Дин, – прошептал Сэм.

– Не сработало, – тупо сказал Дин. – Не знаю, почему... может, Каин знал что-то, чего я не знаю. Или, может, Отис этого недостаточно хотел. _"Или я хотел не достаточно для того, чтобы это случилось"_

У Сэма глаза были на мокром месте, выражение страдания застыло в них.  
– Можно попробовать ещё раз. Я объясню ему получше. Нельзя же просто...

– Сэмми,– сказал Дин голосом жёстким, но нежным тоном.

Через секунду Сэм кивнул. Может, и всхлипнул. Но когда он повернулся обратно к Бёрку, все его чувства уже были стёрты с лица. Он оторвал Бёрка от стула, снова нацепил на него наручники – ни Дин, ни убийца даже отреагировать не успели – и холодно велел ему:  
– Пошёл.

– Но...

Сэм ударил его локтем по губам, только кровавые брызги полетели. Тот заткнулся и даже не дёрнулся, когда Сэм снова натянул ему на голову мешок.

– Ну, – сказал Дин, потерев ладонью собственные губы, – у тебя действительно есть на него какие-то улики?

– Угу, – сказал Сэм и вздёрнул Бёрка на ноги. – Я скоро вернусь.

– Сэм.

Тот полуобернулся, почти не глядя на Дина.

Дин хотел сказать спасибо. Хотел сказать, что благодарен за попытку. Сказать, что он ещё не сдался, что знает – Сэм тоже не сдался; хотя всё же у них вряд ли что выйдет.

– Я сделаю тебе сандвич, когда вернёшься, – сказал он.

Рот Сэма скривился в болезненной усмешке. Потом он поволок Бёрка толчками по лестнице обратно вверх и на выход из бункера.

Дин качнул головой. Только Сэм способен притащить домой серийного убийцу в знак любви.

"_Нет **ничего**, что я не сделаю для тебя_".

Дин закрыл глаза. Именно это и давало ему хоть клочок надежды.

Именно это пугало его до ужаса.


End file.
